1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device having a function of synthesizing captured images, an image processing method, and a recording medium for recording a program for image processing.
2,Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been technologies to generate a synthesis image (for example, a panoramic image) by superimposing partial regions of a plurality of images obtained by continuous capturing (for example, see the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-65460).
However, in a case of cutting out a desired partial image region from a generated synthesis image, it is difficult to determine a final cut-out region of the synthesis image before images are captured. Therefore, synthesis of unnecessary image regions that are not in the cut-out image, and capture of images containing said unnecessary image regions are carried out wastefully.
It is desirable that a synthesis image can be generated more efficiently.